ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arindo (Legacy Continuity)
Arindo is an ant Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History A new species of ant, the Arindo ants had not been seen since Ultraman Taro's time on Earth, until the day in 2017, when a group of children looking for "treasure" unwittingly unearthed an entire colony of these ants, surviving beneath the Earth for decades. Although the children managed to escape, the ants quickly spread throughout the town, attacking small shops and businesses, as well as homes, usually in search for food, as normal ants would do. The AKDF was quickly dispatched to deal with the ant infestation. Upon arriving in the town, the AKDF were immediately set upon by panicked citizens begging for their help. Captain Muramatsu told them they would indeed help them, and with that, the AKDF began to move to deal with the ants. At this point, the Arindo ants had practically covered the town, and the AKDF were gunning them down left and right, hoping that picking off a few would convince the others to retreat back underground. Fuji reminded the team of their ability to transform into a Kaiju, as they did during their battle with Ultraman Taro. Cap thanked her for the information, but told the team to continue on, albeit carefully. Eventually, after taking on a few Arindo ants, resulting in a brief scuffle with a group of them, the AKDF found the center of the ants' activity, a gigantic anthill in the middle of the town. Wanting to end the threat once and for all, the AKDF opened fire on the dozens, if not hundreds, of Arindo ants traversing the anthill and surrounding area, causing many to retreat into the anthill. Seconds later, the ground began to rumble, and the Kaiju Arindo burst out, and quickly attacked the AKDF, nearly killing them with it's flames. the Kaiju prepared it's acidic mist for it's next attack, but luckily Akira transformed into Ultraman Legacy in the nick of time, and grabbed Arindo before he could fire the mist, flipping the monster and tossing him to the ground. Legacy prepared to battle Arindo, as the Kaiju got back up and fired more flames from it's mouth. This harmed Legacy but did little to stop the Ultra from continuing to attack the Kaiju, grabbing him by the antenna and pulling him downward into a headlock, then proceeding to punch Arindo repeatedly in the face. Eventually however the Kaiju broke free of the hold by using it's antennas to send out an electrical current, which was strong enough to shock Legacy and send him stumbling back. Arindo then pounded the Ultra with physical attacks, causing Legacy's color timer to begin to blink from the rapid loss of energy. Eventually Legacy managed to break off, land into a kneeling position similar to the one Ultraseven used when throwing his Eye Slugger, and fire a Legacy Cutter at Arindo, but the monster's exoskeleton kept him protected from the attack. Legacy then fired his beam at Arindo, but this attack was also ineffective. Finally, Legacy assumed his Ultraman duplication form and threw an Ultra Slash, slicing Arindo's head clean off, and killing him. Legacy got up, and complained to himself about how he wasn't able to get Arindo's head to fly into the air like when Jack or Ace decapitated monsters. Regardless, the ant problem was now dealt with, and as such Legacy flew off. In the aftermath of the battle, the AKDF cleanup crew recovered Arindo's body, analyzing it to see if the Arindo ants were dead now that the monster itself had perished. The results of their findings were never disclosed in the series. A second Arindo later appeared to battle Yapool's army of Choju, alongside Earth's other monsters. Arindo II faced off against Aribunta, and battled the insectoid Choju until Aribunta managed to get the upper hand, after which Arindo II was saved by Father of Ultra destroying Aribunta with his Father Shot. Forms - Arindo = Arindo Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Origin: Building area of Tokyo Powers and Weapons *Flames: The Arindo can emit a deadly stream of fire from its mouth. *Acid Mist: Arindo can emit an acidic mist that can dissolve just about anything, including buildings, in a few seconds. *Electric Current: When something grabs its antennas, Arindo is capable of shocking them with thousands of volts. *Exoskeleton Armor: Arindo's exoskeleton acts as a tough armor that can withstand all but the strongest of attacks. }} Trivia * Arindo was suggested by MoarCrossovers. And I'm glad he did suggest him, because Taro Kaiju in general need some love. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content